


Is it the booze or?

by Rest_in_rain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bobby, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, PWP, That's it, Top!Warren, anyway, but I imagine as that kind of tipsy where you're kinda just faking it to do dumb shit ya know?, cause technically they've been drinking, it's smut, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest_in_rain/pseuds/Rest_in_rain
Summary: Warren is a giggly drunk and Bobby's mind is a little too foggy to stray away from him.





	Is it the booze or?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation, I just thought our favorite gay mutant needed more love.

Drinks.

 

Drinks with Warren Worthington the third the only other x-man who was as much of a night owl  _ and  _ as restless as Bobby Drake.

 

Scott had been here, but of course he left when Hank did. He wasn’t much of one for a good time, and Hank always went to bed with the goddamn  _ sun _ .

 

Even when the professor gave them a vacation like this, granted he didn’t imagine Scott’s perfect idea of a good night was sitting in Bobby’s disastrous young adult apartment drinking cheap beer.

 

That’s why Bobby was so surprised that, seemingly, _Warren_ was having a good time. He seemed to be revealing in the tacky thrill of mundane living. As Bobby was sure Worthington hadn’t touched an alcoholic drink that came out of a can in his whole life.

 

And yet, there he was laughing and sputtering like a damn fool in all his angelic glory. His pale golden-blond hair had fallen from its usually styled curl, swaying across his forehead in a curled mass as he laughed at something Bobby had said. And honest to God Bobby had no idea what he said.

 

He only knew the perfect white smile of the broad shouldered beauty sitting across from him. The way the shitty fluorescent light bounced off every chiseled corner of Warren positivity light up the room.

 

Bobby was dazed. It couldn’t have been from the beer. It was beer.  _ Shitty  _ beer at that. No, he was tipsy, but just tipsy enough to be a little bit bolder, and a little bit funnier than sober Bobby.

 

As for Warren, it was frankly a shock to see him like this at all. Warren was quiet, he kept to his thoughts except for the second a pretty girl walked in the room. It felt almost intimate to see him like this.

 

This, being uncharacteristic relaxed, giggly even. And it must have been the alcohol. It had to be.

 

Warren was fucking radiant.

 

But was it  _ really  _ just the alcohol or had Angel always been this… fucking drop-dead gorgeous. 

 

Or course he had. He always had been. 

 

It’s just now, suddenly, Bobby appreciated it. Maybe it was just cause this, Angel’s this, his calm cool collected self, being merry and gleeful for Bobby, was only for his eyes. Only he would see this side of Warren.

 

At least in his head.

 

This side of Warren that was beautiful and carefree and.. a little sweaty. It was a rather warm summer night, though Bobby never notice. His skin, and his drinks always stayed nice and frosty.

 

He was just sweaty enough that stray hairs cling to his face, that his paper thin white tee shirt stuck to the, oh so defined edges of his muscles. His pecs, the bulging outline of his abs.

 

Abs that he wanted to touch so, so, bad. Abs that he wanted to trace his fingers through and around and all over. Abs that he wanted to feel pressed flat on the back of his ass as Warren...

 

Bobby shot his gaze back up sharply, unwilling to let his thoughts lingering any further. When he looked back up at Angels face he was downing the rest of his beer. 

 

A bead of sweat crawled down his neck. Bobby’s eyes followed it. He followed it over the cutting line of his jaw, and down across his dipping Adam’s apple and into the jugular of his neck.

 

Neck that he wanted to sink his teeth into. That he wanted to bury his face in as Warren held him flush up against the wall.

 

His mouth was watering. Fuck why was his mouth watering. His mind was whirring way too fast for any sane man to keep up with. 

 

In a nervous rush he downed the rest of his drink too, choking on it in the process. He still couldn’t gather his thoughts.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had thoughts like these. Especially not for Warren. 

 

He didn’t know what to do with these wildly unwanted fantasies of men, of his  _ freaking _ teammates. Hank was too much of a brother too him, but once, or twice, Bobby had even caught himself wondering what Scott would look like getting his dick sucked, or even sucking it.

 

Un-fucking-believable.

 

“You ok?” Warren pulled him out off his daze, but not out of his coughing fit. He had leaned over the pathetically small coffee table to put an omnipresent hand on Bobby’s shoulder. It turned him redder than a goddamn cherry.

 

“Fine!” Bobby’s voice cracked like a  _ fucking high schooler’s  _ as he leapt out of Angel’s reach. Yeah that did wonders for his self esteem at twenty two fucking years old.

 

Coughing again to feign getting his voice together, he said, “fine,” again in a much deeper, much more unnecessary voice.

 

Angel was chuckling at him again. At least something good came out of his suffering. 

 

Even though Warren grinned, Bobby was suddenly very, very aware of their stark aloneness together. 

 

Damn Hank for being such an early-bird. It’s not that he didn’t want to be alone with gorgeous, giggling, sly, playboy Warren Worthington. He just didn’t want his uncontrollable, inappropriately sex obsessed, alone with him, especially while Warren was being so goddamn irresistible. 

 

Worst part was Angel showed no signs of being able to take a hint and leave even if Bobby were physically able to conjure one up.

 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Angel asked. 

 

“Sit on your cock.” Was the first fucking thought Bobby’s  _ stupid, stupid  _ brain barfed out at him.

 

Every fiber of his being fought his drunken conscious from pushing those terrible ridiculous words out of his mouth. He short-circuited, half his thoughts taking him further up on that first one, the other half wildly struggling to clean up the mess.

 

“Um... earth to Bobby?” Warren maved a puzzled hand in front of his face, and nevertheless kept that well-meaning light smile painted across his face. Despite his condition Bobby couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a glance at Warren’s perfect crystal blue eyes peeking out from his long golden eyelashes. His eyes followed the path of Angel’s high cheekbones down his square jaw. 

 

His own tongue crept out just a little bit when his eyes landed crossed on pale plush pink lips.

 

In his daze he realized Warren had gotten much closer, half-kneeling next to Bobby resting on the edge of the couch, his lovely eyebrows bowed in concern. He looked up at Warren from under his eyelids, unaware of his own parted lips and watering mouth.

 

“Oh geez Warren I don’t think I feel so good.” He meant for that to be about the alcohol. It wasn’t completely untrue, but his stomach wasn’t really turning because of the drinks.

 

Man sometimes Warren was way too perceptive.

 

“Ah, what’s wrong Bobby? You can tell me.” He didn’t even consider that Bobby could be talking about the alcohol, he read Bobby too fucking well.

 

“Shit, Warren I-,” he hesitated, grating his teeth.

 

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell Angel what he was  _ actually  _ thinking. ‘Oh nothing old buddy, old pal, I would just love it if you had sex with me’.

 

Shit.

 

“I think I might like guys.”

 

He regretted it the instant it came out of his mouth. It was such a punch in the gut. Too much for him, probably even more for Warren. Hell, what was Warren even gonna say to that? It would be so unbelievably obvious that Bobby was only thinking that cause he was staring at  _ him _ .

 

Warren just paused in his tracks, his eyelids blinking thoughtfully as he moved to sit on the couch next to Bobby. Bobby was just waiting for him to get up and leave.

 

“Well what do you like about guys Bobby?” He seemed totally serious, Angel never called him Bobby unless he was serious. This had to be some kind of sick joke, Warren would never pass up an opportunity to tease his icey disaster ass.

 

To stunned to doing anything else Bobby flushed, “Uuuh I-I like that they’re tall.”

 

Why was he even saying anything thing. Why was he making it so much easier for Warren to tease him like this. Those kind kind eyes were just too overwhelming.

 

He swallowed.

 

“I think I like guys with muscle… I think it’s a-attractive.” God how his freezing face could heat up so fast. Angel only nodded, as if to say “go on,” as if they were having some sort of deeply intellectual conversation. Bobby didn’t notice but he had moved ever so slightly closer.

 

He sucked his lips in, “I like guys that- have g-good jawlines.” he felt himself start to shake. Hell, was he nervous? 

 

And then he noticed. Warren was leaning towards him, almost  _ on _ him. His hand was right on the edge of touching Bobby’s thigh. When he looked, Warren’s eyes were trained right on him, intense and clear. It only sputtered Bobby’s nerves further.

 

He felt his lips move along on their own as Warren picked up his hand a little bit, “I l-like b-blond guys,” The hand was moments away from touching his face, “with- with blue eyes.”

 

He breathed out the words like a death sentence. Then Warren was cupping the side of his face, his thumb ever so slightly drawing a line under his jaw. Warren’s fingers were warm, so warm.

 

They had each turned to face each other, Bobby’s mouth parted helplessly in awe. Warren’s hand pulled away. Bobby found himself leaning after it.

 

Warren’s whole demeanor had changed. His eyelids laden now, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side, exposing a bit more of his pale neck.

 

“And what do you think about those guys doing to you?”

 

His voice dropped whole octaves, Bobby felt like a spell had just been cast on him, like he just got punched in the nerves. How was that the hottest thing he ever heard in his entire _ life _ ?

 

Bobby’s soul vacated his body. Something else sprang full to life in his jeans and he silently cursed whatever cruel god was out there for making the most attractive man on earth this suave. The angel’s hand started to slide downwards. Down his neck til it met his shirt and kept going, over the painfully too-thick fabric.

 

Bobby felt his eyelids flutter. He couldn’t stop the breathy sigh from leaving his mouth, bordering on a straight up moan. Nice one Bobby.

 

“I think about them kissing me.” His voice felt weak, faint even, like Angel was sapping the life out of him. He felt his lips longing from his own words and he leaned further into Warren’s silky smooth touch now caressing his side.

 

Puckering his lips again, Bobby composed himself as best he could, “I-I think about them… touching me-e!” 

 

Warren’s hand had met his hip. It stroked the point of his hip bone longingly, thumb dipping just a little bit, just not enough downwards.

 

Bobby physically shuddered, “I- haah- think about them,” he keened as the hand then ran along his thigh, “I think about them t-taking off my clothes.” He ended with a shaky breath.

 

The hand slowly, slowly snuck under Bobby’s shirt. He leaned back into the couch like he weighed as much as a feather. The strong pressure of Warren’s thumb ran over every rib.

 

Bobby forgot what he was saying, Warren rendered his brain useless under such a mesmerizing touch.

 

“And?” The angel prompted. He was definitely possessed by the devil right now. He circled his thumb across Bobby’s nipple, making them man arch his pretty back right off the couch.

 

“Hah, -ah, I-I think about them j-jacking me off!” Warren pushed down harder.

 

“And- and I think about sucking their dicks.” Warren’s other hand came over. He pinched both nipples, rubbing with his thumb and index finger under Bobby’s shirt.

 

Bobby was making the most heavenly gasping sounds. He looked like he was about to cry his face scrunched up with his eyebrows knitted together at the top.

 

Warren fucking loved that.

 

He had moved to hover in between Bobby’s legs, which faster than instantly spread to accommodate him. Both Bobby’s hands clutched the couch cushion beneath him, pushing his chest and hips upwards into Warren’s ready hands. 

 

Yeah, he sure did love playing with Bobby.

 

Warren shoved his leg forward, grinding his thigh just enough, against the hard on he could clearly see through Bobby’s pants.

 

“I think about you fucking me.” Bobby gasped. 

 

He was enveloped in Warren’s touch, he hadn’t opened his eyes once while Warren’s hands were on him. He was lost, lost in the sensation.

 

Then he realized. He said  _ you _ . 

 

He just told Warren  _ fucking  _ Worthington that he daydreamed about getting plowed by him to his face. 

 

The look of utter horror on Bobby’s face was not matched, not even remotely.

 

Instead Warren licked his lips. His big pink lips. Bobby’s hands had found themselves clutching Warren’s sides. And then like some sort of fucking male-stripper, Warren took his hands, leaning down further and ran them  _ allll  _ the way from his firm, tight pecs, down to the v of his hips and back up to their resting place above his hips.

 

“Well, then Bobby,” He leaned down meer hairs from the freezing ear, “Why don’t we find out,” Warren taunted him, “If you  _ really  _ like men.”

 

Excuse him, Bobby Drake had just died and gone to heaven because Warren Worthington the third had not just rubbed Bobby’s hands across his chest and then whispered into his  _ fucking  _ ear that he was basically going to fuck the living daylights of him.

 

That had not just happened.

 

In the same instant, Warren kissed him. It was  _ fast  _ and  _ hard  _ and felt exactly the way it should. It was greedy, it was a greedy soul-sucking kiss that took the breath from Bobby’s lungs, and rolled his eyes deep shut.

 

His tongue lolled out into Warren’s mouth immediately, met with Warren’s passionately licking the underside, sucking it in. His lips closed tightly around it before he opened wide around Bobby’s mouth and dove in, Bobby helpless to do anything but moan into angel’s open mouth. 

 

Warren licked everywhere he could reach, tilting his head as he held Bobby’s in place. He couldn’t stop his mouth from feverishly watering from the feeling of Warren’s tongue against his cheek and his puffy lips sealed air-tight on him.

 

Their teeth clacked but he loved it. Loved every second of it.

 

Never in this life would Bobby had expected this intensity from his teammate, from his  _ friend _ . 

 

Sure, the guy totally had to be a sex god, with that gorgeous… everything. And actual angel wings to boot. But Warren was  _ killing  _ him. Every second Bobby felt like his life force was succumbing to Warren more and more.

 

When Warren finally pulled off his mouth, messy with both of their spit, Bobby had ended up in his lap, Warren’s beautiful wings spread out behind him.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, like enemies assessing their opponent. But Bobby just felt like a hunted animal, he was at the mercy of Warren’s will, breathless and panting.

 

Those warm hands were on his sides again. Warren lifted the shirt off Bobby limp in his arms. Staring at the lovely sculpted chest before him, Warren undid his own shirt himself, the intricate buttoning on the back freed his wings much faster than a normal shirt.

 

Bobby felt like a fragile china doll next to Angel’s impressive physique. His thoughts were quickly nullified by Warren’s hands on his chest. And then his words.

 

“Did you like it when I touched your nipples?” 

 

There was the Warren Bobby knew. The Warren taunting him, goading his power over him.

 

Warren fucking knew he loved, everyone in this hall with  _ ears  _ fucking knew that Bobby Drake liked getting his tits played with.

 

Warren was giving him that shit-eating, unbearable sexy smirk that he’d seen focused on sooo many girls before him. But know it was on him.

 

“Y-yes.” He met back with as much force as he cold manage, only prompting Warren on further.

 

Suddenly Warren’s mouth was on him. Licking the sensitive pink area while he shuffled their bodies to get Bobby lying down under him. 

 

He was not complaining.

 

Warren’s other hand rolled the bud between it, eliciting the exact same response as the first time, if not more with his tongue fondling his other nipple. 

 

“Shit,” He clutched Warren’s head, his heels were rubbing on the angel’s sides, “Warren fuck that feels so good.”

 

Bobby sounded scared. He  _ was  _ scared. He didn’t want to like this as much as he did. He didn’t want to get off on another man licking his chest. But in this moment it felt to good to bother.

 

Warren popped his mouth of Bobby in the same moment he flicked Bobby’s pants off. Lifting them off his compliant teammates ankles, he was met with maroon boxer-briefs. Bobby was trapped achingly hard under them. 

 

Warren palmed it, barely even touched it but Bobby’s whole body shook under the feeling.

 

He snickered, “I think your dick might like men, Bobby.”

 

“Shut, uuuup.” Bobby groaned, burying his face in his hands, “You’re the one fucking me! Get on with it!”

 

“Oh you want to go fast now?” Warren smirked. Somehow his eyes were still kind, still hiding something deeper.

 

The glare Bobby set on his face at the comment was quickly wiped away by Angel’s foundling. 

 

Bobby was melting, quiet literally. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually sweat, not like this. Catching his breath, he reached a tentative hand upward and dragged it across the front of Warren’s  _ tight  _ black jeans, and all but worshipped the feeling of Warren leaning into it.

 

He looked up from under his eyes. Warren was just barely touching him.

 

“Warren.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

It came out as a whimper. He really did want it. He wanted Warren.

 

As tough as it was for him to admit. 

 

And maybe, just maybe, Warren really wanted him too.

 

Warren snapped Bobby’s rist up in his hand, his face became gravely dire. It was scary. It was fucking  _ hot _ .

 

“Shit Bobby.” He scrambled to get his pants off, and then immediately grabbed Bobby’s dick through his boxers and squeezed. 

 

Bobby felt like he had just been hit by an electric current. This was dangerous. Saying that Warren knew what he was doing was an understatement.

 

The moment his bare skin graced Bobby’s cock he thought he would come right then and there. 

 

His pulse jumped, he felt the precum pearling around his head. Warren kissed him again, catching Bobby’s breath for him. God this was maddening.

 

His breath stayed there in his throat as Warren rolled his thumb around the slit, the rest of his long, graceful fingers running down the sides of Bobby’s cock. 

 

When Bobby sighed Angel’s name he snapped his underwear clean off. His chest was heaving with Warren’s hands all over him again. Straining, he reached for Warren’s cock again, loving the gentle sigh of relief that came from his partner. He stroked the length of it, easing the two back up into a sitting position, on his shitty, dusty couch.

 

Warren let him pull his underwear off. He let him marvel. 

 

Smug little bastard. 

 

Of course his dick was fucking gorgeous too. Long and not very thick, his hair was even trimmed down there and Bobby traced the slight upwards curve with the tips of his ice cold fingers. Warren shivered.

 

He shivered but he let Bobby continue.

 

He let Bobby climb on top of him, and lie him down. He let Bobby kiss him, gently. And he let Bobby rub his hips down on him, the sweet little noise he made Warren’s reward.

 

Warren held Bobby down as he grinded on top of him. His hands were squeezing Bobby’s ass so tight he felt his legs itch. He pulled away from Warren’s perfect lips to arch his back, against the Angel’s cock.

 

The tension in his stomach was nearly unbearable.

 

“Fuck wait, Warren.” He chomped down on his bottom lip as it took Warren a second to process his words and stop using him like a desperate little fuck toy. 

 

A second longer and Bobby absolutely would have came.

 

And to his surprise the Angel met him sincerely, “Do you want to stop?”

 

There was a worry in his eyes like he knew he fucked up. Like he didn’t want everything to be ruined either.

 

“No! No.” Bobby shooed those thoughts away. He sent the ground a nervous glance. Hell like this is the time to back down.

 

He started leaning down on top of Warren again, approaching his lips, “I-” he mustered a breath, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

He grabbed Warren’s collarbone like a dying man.

 

“I’ve been waiting to get you inside me from the moment you walked through that door.”

 

He practically saw the lust manifest in Angel’s eyes. He  _ leapt  _ onto Bobby, kissing his neck feverishly. 

 

The edges of his lips rested on Bobby’s jugular, “Fuck Bobby, I’m going to fuck you until you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

An unbearable pang of need shot Bobby in the gut. Fuck his stomach ached just thinking about it. 

 

Angel’s hands were both kneading his ass, while his mouth stayed near Bobby’s throat.

 

“Lube.” He growled against Bobby’s bitten throat.

 

“B-bedroom, top drawer.” Bobby could only moan in response.

 

To his shock, Warren hoisted Bobby up with him, easily chucking him over his shoulder into a face full of wing.

 

He was equally harshly slammed down onto his own bed, air punched from his lungs. 

 

Fuck he was turned on. 

 

Angel harsh rummaged through the ridiculous pile of shit in his drawer. He came back with the ticket and wasted no time coating his fingers.

 

“What do you use  _ this  _ for?” He climbed on top of the other man like some sort of beautiful biblical animal.

 

“What do you think asshole?” Bobby grimaced at him as he came in for a kiss. To Bobby’s complete and absolute pleasure, his long finger slide right into the knuckle at the same time, way too easily.

 

“Holy shit.” Angel groaned, “You finger fuck yourself.” He grinned evilly into Bobby’s mouth, having to pull off to let him gasp and wither in his hands.

 

“Ah, oh fuck.” he couldn’t help but squirm around on Warren’s finger. It was so much longer than his. It was stroking his insides so fucking perfectly Bobby couldn’t even fathom getting a fucking cock inside him. He’d pass out.

 

“Does that make me gay?” He asked pitifully.

 

Warren rolled his eyes, man this far into it Bobby?

 

“No,” he answered, “But this might.”

 

He absolutely  _ twisted  _ his finger upwards, jamming it knowingly into Bobby’s sweet spot. 

 

Bobby. Fucking. Screamed.

 

“Oh come on you know about this.” Angel was having way too much fun with this. 

 

Bobby on the other hand, was a drunken mess from Warren’s touch. It was addicting. It was _mind blowing_. Fuck it was everything.

 

“I- hu,” he had to pause and gasp. Of course Warren chose that moment to slip his second finger in. He was hovering above Bobby’s pitiful form, giving him a gorgeous view of those godly white wings.

 

“God, I can’t reach it like you, do… mmhnm.” Warren pulled his spine into an arch as he massage that spot without a sherred of mercy for the poor man below him. Bobby choked on his next moan, finally getting it out when Warren went back to just sliding his long fingers in and out.

 

This felt too good to be real. Warren was too good at this to be real. That’s when Bobby had his realization.

 

He did his best to keep his sentence together, “Warren, -shit-, you’ve done this beee-fore.” His head flopped back against the sheets.

 

“Obviously.” Warren snorted.

 

It was Bobby’s turn to laugh, “Warren I think, -ah, I think it’s gay to fuck other dudes.”

 

“Yeah maybe it is.”

 

There was something about his tone that filled Bobby with a deep kind of longing, a deep kind of sadness almost. That was quickly wiped from his mind when Warren’s fingers pulled out of him.

 

He crawled backwards on his knees and in the most, dramatic, erotic way possible, yanked Bobby by his legs so his ass was flush against his cock as he stood off the bed. 

 

Classic Warren.

 

Angel dragged his hands down his sides, “I’m gonna make you feel so good Bobby.” 

 

Bobby keened at those words. He could not believe Angel just said that to  _ him _ , like he actually wanted to make Bobby feel good.

 

Warren couldn’t stop himself from indulgently rubbing his cock in the cleft of Bobby’s pretty little ass. He was holding the other man’s legs open by the thighs, looking at the brilliant mess he had made of Bobby’s swollen lips and nipples, and an erection straining so hard it must’ve hurt.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

For a single moment Bobby swallowed his pride to make sure Angel wouldn’t hold back on him. He wanted everything.

 

He looked up at the angel with his pupils blown wide with unabashed lust, “Yes, I want it. I want you so bad.”

 

And he swore to God if he didn’t leap to clench his hand around the base of his cock, he would have cum right then and there, all over his own stomach. 

 

Warren did nothing short of  _ slam  _ into him like an animals in heat. Even after trying to warm up his insides with his fingers, Bobby was still frigid around him. But frankly, Warren just couldn’t give a damn.

 

Bobby felt like Warren was melting him inside out. The heat, the friction, he was so fucking deep inside Bobby’s ass he felt his core shake.

 

“Oh my God,” Bobby started to tremble, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, “Ah, ah, oh my God!”

 

He couldn’t believe he was going to cry over Warren Worthington’s cock.

 

It was, to put it lightly, the best goddamn thing Bobby had ever felt in his whole damn life. He couldn’t believe he had been missing out on this, and never doing it again was unfathomable. 

 

He. Fucking. Loved it.

 

His hands were gripping Angel’s biceps for dear life as he curled in on himself, jarring himself at the feel of Warren’s cock from the new angle.

 

Drool came dripping from the corner of his mouth and he didn’t even care. He didn’t care about any embarrassing thing he could do as long as Warren would keep fucking him like this.

 

And oh  _ God  _ was Warren fucking him. He made sure every thrust was completely to the base, loving the way Bobby jolted every time.

 

It would’ve hurt. If not every single time Warren made sure he slid across Bobby’s prostate, over and over again. 

 

The expression he was wearing was  _ heavenly _ . Mouth wide open, his upper lip jumping every time Warren hit just the right spot. His eyebrows were furrowed together again, his nose all scrunched up like Bobby was frozen in place. 

 

“Fuuuuuck.” Bobby moaned suddenly. He felt like he just came back from the dead. His hands reached to gripped Angel’s ass for dear life, using the leverage to pull himself further on to Warren’s cock.

 

His eyes were rolling around in the back of his head, he was seeing stars, “God, Warren you already have the body of an angel, why do you have to have the cock of one too?”

 

He looked up at that shit-eating bastard before he let his head fall back down from where he was watching Warren pound him, his aching hard dick flopping up and down on his stomach from the brutal pace.

 

Bobby whined when Warren pushed his legs further open. It hurt so damn good.

 

Bobby shriveled, “Your gonna make me come from my ass, holy shit.” He felt his brain going numb. All he wanted was to come on Warren’s dick, messing his guts up just like that.

 

“So why don’t you then? Come on another man’s cock like a good boy.”

 

“Might be easier if you shut the hell up.” Bobby gasped. He squirmed helpless when Warren slowed down trying to chase that feeling.

 

Warren leaned over him and held his wrists down. Man Warren sure did love to be in control.

 

Now he felt like Warren was just trying to fuck the sounds out of him. And it was working. Every time Angel struck in to the hilt Bobby’s mouth dropped open in another half moan. Cut off by the next and the next.

 

Bobby kicked Warren him on the back to get him to go faster, to no avail. Bucking his hips didn’t work either. Warren just held him down.

 

“Warren please.” He whined.

 

The devilish smile slipped back on to Warren’s face. “But you look so cute like this,” He bit his lip, “squirming on my cock.”

 

“Ah” Bobby gasped at a particularly well aimed thrust, “I bet I’ll look even better coming on it so  _ please _ .”

 

He dragged his nails down Warren’s back and pulled him closer, he was so feverishly desperate. The crook of his neck smelled sweet and salty.

 

That finally got Warren to fuck him faster Bobby hugged him close feeling the tension build up in his gut again.

 

Warren put a quick hand around his cock. He didn’t wanna come before Bobby. Cute.

 

Warren ran his hands along Bobby’s sides as he did it, feeling every vein and muscle twitch at his command. 

 

“Come for me.”

 

And Bobby did. With a squeak he wished he never even had the capability to make. 

 

He came into Warren’s waiting palm as he fucked Bobby through it. He felt like his brain was spinning through empty space, like he just crossed through a new reality as Warren just continued to fuck the cum out of him.

 

When he came to, came out of the most blissful orgasm he’d ever had in his whole life, Warren finished inside him. Bobby felt like he could’ve been out of it for hours but he’d let Warren keep going forever even if it did start to hurt.

 

Warren collapsed on his side next to Bobby sounding as equally ridiculously spent. They were both hopelessly out of breath.

 

“Warren…” Bobby panted, “I think I’m definitely gay.”

 

Angel shot him such a look, “You  _ think _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know ur probably jacking off (it's fine I accept it) but hit the kudos button open the comment box begrudgingly type in an email address and just like hold down the "a" key for as long as you see fit, keyboard smash, tell me u hate me. Whatever.  
> Thanks I will write you more porn if you do that!


End file.
